Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical module, and more particularly relates to a backlight module.
Description of Related Art
Quantum dots are semiconductor nanocrystals that are extremely small and invisible to naked human eyes. A characteristic of quantum dots is that the quantum dots emit colored light when receiving light stimulation, and the color of the light is determined by the material and size/shape of the quantum dots. Because of this characteristic, quantum dots are capable of changing the color of the light emitted by a light source. In recent years, quantum dot polymer composite material has been widely used in areas such as backlighting and illumination.
Take the quantum dot enhanced films (QDEF) developed by Nanosys Inc. and 3M Company as examples, the quantum dot enhanced films are applicable to the backlight module of a display device such that the display device provides images of wide color gamut and high color saturation. The quantum dot enhanced film is disposed on the light exit surface of the light guide plate in place of a diffusion sheet for converting a large portion of the blue light emitted by the blue light emitting diode (LED) to red light and green light, and the blue light, red light, and green light are mixed into white light that the display device requires for displaying images. However, according to this light emitting method, blue flare may easily occur at edge regions of the display surface of the display device and affect the display quality. Moreover, the blue light leaked from the edge regions of the display panel may result in macular degeneration of the user's eyes.
Taiwan Patent No. TW201318961A1 discloses a liquid crystal display, in which a light conversion sheet is disposed on the light guide plate for converting the blue light emitted by the blue light emitting diode to red light and green light. US Patent Publication No. US20130335677A1 discloses a display device, in which a color separation film is disposed on the quantum dot enhanced film for recycling the blue light emitted by the blue light emitting diode.
The information disclosed in this Description of Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the Description of Related Art section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.